1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a circuit for use with cathode ray oscilloscopes generally. More specifically it provides an improved sweep generator circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional cathode ray oscilloscopes, the frequency with which a sweep of given time length can be repeated is limited by the finite time required to discharge a timing capacitor and restore associated circuits to a stabilized state in which the application of trigger pulses may reliably initiate successive sweeps. In some applications, this limitation may have the effect of causing the display to appear to flicker or to have reduced apparent intensity because of reduced trace repetition. In other instances such as in using a dual channel scope, it may complicate the optimal display of successive events. Thus, if an event B immediately succeeds an event A in time, and a complete sweep is being used to display even A in its entirety, then the event B will occur during the discharge/stabilization period of a sweep and can only be displayed in its entirety by continuing to delay any sweep until B recurs.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a circuit which substantially mitigates the foregoing difficulties. The invention provides a high duty-cycle sweep generator which substantially eliminates the time previously required for discharge of the timing capacitor and restoring circuits to stable conditions.